Blazing Away
by Lady-Utena
Summary: Neji is sprung smoking and he is being made to quit.Based on a friend of mine who is quiting and the long list of scary side effects on Zyban, the quit smoking tablets she was perscribed.


Neji couldn't get by without his cigarettes.

It always started with a raging urge manoeuvering upwards, until finally the craving would reach his brain and almost too willingly, as always, he caved in.

He had started smoking a while back. The pressure that had come from the clan and the humiliation he suffered at the hands of that blonde idiot, Naruto, had been the last straw. How could he, a member of the main branch family of Hyuuga, ever hold the respect he was due, when he was forever to stand in the shadow of his cousin? Did it not matter that he had talent? That he, Neji, had inherited the gift of the main family's bloodline limit? But as his father had been born second of a set of twins, his fate had been sealed, both metaphorically and physically.

He rubbed the seal on his forehead and reached for the packet he had hidden in his room among the incense he burn to cover up the smell.

He stared at the white stick. He had managed to keep this filthy habit hidden. He could not see his uncle appreciating this at all. Mind you he was a man, not some small child in need of moddy-coddling.

It had been about 3 years since the exams and he had advanced to the rank of Jounin.

That had brought a set of troubles all of its own. The pressure placed upon him was large. The lives of many people, ninja and civilian, were placed into his hands. The lives of family and now friends were his responsibility to protect. It was no small thing. He had not realized what kind of impact that would have on him till he lost an innocent. It had ripped like him like hot knives through butter and he had been racked with guilt.

Tsunade, the hokage of his village had had him undergo immense counselling as his heart had bled for the small child that he had carried back home, broken, bleeding and no longer among the living.

That is when he finally found the small white stick that would halt all the feelings, if only for a moment.

He inhaled and felt that familiar feeling of ease replace the ache and twitch. He sighed. It was sickening to know something so small had such a grip on him but the ease was so great that he surrendered every time.

As it hung from his lips, he lit a stick of white sandalwood incense and placed it near the door of his room, knowing the smell of that would reach the nose of his family rather than the nicotine and other chemicals that now burned away.

He tipped the ash into the tray that held the incense knowing that it would get covered up nicely. Flopping down he felt his long dark hair spread out over the floor. He rested his feet up against the wall and simply relaxed. He didn't get many of these moments, but when he did he took much pleasure out of them.

Laying there still and quiet he could hear the feet of youngsters padding bare through the house.

He could hear 2 of his cousins being trained in the court yard, his uncle's voice ringing out clearly as orders were issued.

His cousins. Another source of great stress.

Hinata was a BIG one. The girl had been a wreck. A shy little wallflower that hardly said a word to start with, and fainted if that Naruto even uttered a word her way. He had watched this once or twice and it was VERY obvious she had taken a strong liking to the irritating blonde fool. The thought of that joining the family, and the head family at that, was enough to cause him frustrations. Thankfully the fool was clueless, even now despite that time and distance had made her heart grow fonder still.

She had been useless as a ninja too. Too timid to truly fight he had nearly killed her during her first round at the choujnin exams.

To his surprise she had taken a turn bout 2 years ago. He had remembered his uncle telling him that by watching over her, he could learn something. As he had been walking down a corridor she had come bolting with a bag on her back. At this point in time she would have normally run straight into him. On this day she had pivoted in a manner he had never seen from her. Smoothly she had sailed around him and apologized on the run.

From that day on she had turned out one surprise after another.

New abilities, growing stronger and cleverer. It was then clear that she would live up to the task of being the Hyuuga Clan heir.

He butted out the cigarette at the thought of Hinata.

It had not been fair. If only his father had been born first. Sighing he started at the ceiling.  
His cousin had grown not only in power but also in looks over that past few years. The girl had gotten the attention of males that had never realized she had existed till now. In doing so, his uncle had charged him with keeping an eye on these males, to ensure that sweet Hinata was not preyed upon. He was not concerned. It was very obvious to him that her loyalties to the blonde were un-swerving. He even used his Byukan to confirm this. Hinata's heart was taken.

Sitting up he frowned. A clown, why him? He shook his head. He reached for the cup of tea that Hinata had brought to his room earlier. He knew she loved him and had wanted his approval. He had finally acknowledged her when she had shown him her technique. One that was unique to her alone.

He knew she could probably handle these things on her own.

Hiding the cigarettes once more he stood up, his hair swinging around to settle against his back.

He had gotten his fair attention of the opposite sex, and a few of the same. He was not interested in either. He did not want to condone another to the life that was lived by the branch family.

A life of servitude.

He had had his share of flings but he had no intention of making anything last. He was married to his job as far as he was concerned. It had agrivated Ten Ten to no end. Finally after several rejections and more trips away without her on the team she had turned her affections to where they would be appreciated more. That was the problem with mixed teams. The issues of sex would come up more often than not and it could result in disater out in the field. He had seen this when Lee and Ten Ten had a small tging going on. It had compromised her judgment and nearly cost them their lives.

He had smoked a full packet when he had gotten safely away, citing a "toilet break". They had bought it.

Pulling his hair back into its standard white tie, he grabbed at his tubic from off his bed. He planned to head out while the family was busy, or he would find his day off would end in yet more lessoning to the younger members of the rather large clan.

He moved slowly out the door and headed out to a quiet place by the river.

Sakura was taking a walk. She had wanted to check out a few herbs she had growing by a quiet side of the river. She smiled at the song birds in the trees and the soft wind moving among the flowers. You could have never have pictured a more clichéd day.

Ever since Naruto had come back she had seen things a little bit different. That things she had seen as childish now had the aura of potential.

As she rounded te bend she saw th familiar form of Neji. Neji with his long hair. Neji with smoke rising….. She paused.

She shook her head and looked again. It was smoke, and it was coming from the ciggerette that he held in his right hand.

Shaking head head she stepped quietly backwards. She knew exactly what to do. There was only one way to fix this filthy disgusting habit… she was going to get one of the Trio of kids to squeal on him to Tsunade. More specifically... Konohamaru.


End file.
